A less than peaceful hospital visit
by iamnoone21
Summary: Ed and Al have their bodies restored, but not all is well in the aftermath of the war against Father… Crappy summary… -.-‘ EdWin sort-of-fluff


Hospital visit

**Ed and Al have their bodies restored, but not all is well in the aftermath of the war against Father…**

**Crappy summary… -.-'**

**Disclaimer: if I owned FMA I wouldn't be writing Fanfics about my own creations.**

"…the hell were you thinking??" Edward Elric's voice boomed through the hospital room door, causing several passers-by to stop in their tracks outside. Pinako Rockbell and Riza Hawkeye were among them, having set out in search of Winry when they discovered her missing from her own hospital room down the hall.

Their search suddenly became unnecessary as the voice of said mechanic retorted loudly from the other side of the door.

"As if you always think things though before busting up your limbs, you vertically-challenged alchemy geek!"

Apparently the two were so immersed in their argument—Ed sitting up on his hospital bed and Winry shouting at him from a wheelchair beside it—that they didn't even notice the growing crowd peering at them through the half-open door or the fact that Alphonse (strapped to numerous IV lines to sustain his malnourished, newly recovered body), Mei (and Xiao Mei, smuggled in by means of the girl's shirt pocket), and Hoenheim were staring at the commotion around the privacy curtains running through the center of the room. A disproportionately-thin right arm pointed at a cast on Winry's arm, its left counterpart connected to heart monitors and unable to give accusatory gesticulations. Its owner was still raging at his childhood friend, despite being wounded and half-dead from battle.

"You're lucky all you got was a broken arm and dislocated knee, you idiot! Jumping in front of a homunculus— were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Trying to _save your ass _you ungrateful little jerk!" It was clear that whatever patience Winry had left had just snapped into many teeny tiny pieces. "And why are you yelling at me anyway, it's not like I—"

"You came to Central! To _Central_! When you _knew_ that this was where the fighting would happen!"

Pinako realized Ed must really be angry to ignore the word "little" so deliberately thrown in his face. She also knew that even her granddaughter—the tomboy who'd practically grown up perfecting her deadly aim with wrenches when Ed made her mad—rarely ever yelled like this at anyone, even him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Roy Mustang's voice and Riza's startled yelp as he crowded in beside them. "What's got Fullmetal's tidy-whities in a twist?" he asked. (He looked like he was genuinely curious and just unable to resist the comment.)  
"I dunno, sir," Riza answered, "but it sounds like he didn't want Winry to come to Cen…"

Whatever explanation they could've offered was drowned out in Ed's increasingly loud rant.

"…And then you ran off from the shelters and _straight into the warzone—"_

"I didn't do that on purpose!" Winry interrupted defensively. "The shelter was attacked by chimeras, I was trying to distract them from Mrs. Hughes and Elicia when we got separated—"

"—then you chuck a wrench at Pride and jump into the fight completely unarmed—_Just what the hell were you thinking???"_

The unnoticed audience gaped as Ed continued shouting and Winry's posture grew stiffer with every word, still oblivious to the mass of nurses, doctors, and military officers muttering outside the door. They all winced when Ed roared his next sentence at the top of his lungs.  
_  
_"WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU JUST STAY IN RISEMBOOL?!?!?"

And suddenly Winry exploded, sick of hearing a tirade she didn't deserve. She shot out her uninjured hand and seized Ed by the collar, and answered in a pitch and volume no one would have expected her of producing.

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T JUST SIT AT HOME ANYMORE, WATCHING PEOPLE I LOVE GO OFF TO WAR AND NOT COME BACK!"

The room fell completely silent except for the out-of-sync beeping of the Elrics' respective heart rate monitors. Half out of her wheelchair, Winry kept her eyes locked with Ed's until she realized that her one good leg was going to give out on her soon. Then she shoved him away from her and collapsed into her chair, her head bowed and breathing hard. Ed just sat stunned on the bed, frozen in the position she had left him in. He weakly raised his hand as if to put it on her shoulder, but she twitched away from him before he'd even made up his mind—that's when he realized she was crying.

When he found his voice again, he could hardly construct a sentence out of the shock her reply had put him in. "You…people you…" The crowd outside—which had been waiting with bated breath for his reply—nearly fell over at his choice of words.

"Winry, you idiot."

She snapped her head up angrily, but didn't get a chance to retort before she was pulled into a one-armed hug. Her face was pressed into his right shoulder, the one once as cold and hard as the steel it was made of, but now alive and warm again. She marveled at the feeling, barely able to register the words Ed was now murmuring into her ear—well, into the side of her head, close to her ear.

"Winry, you idiot," he said again, "you idiot, you idiot…I promised I'd come back, didn't I? And I won't ever leave you again…But that doesn't mean you had to dive headfirst into danger like that…"

Winry automatically hugged back, her tears already drying. But then whispered something that made them completely stop.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, and I promise I won't leave you anymore…"

Pinako smiled as she just barely caught the words at the end of that promise.

"I love you too…"

**Okay, first FMA fic…review if you like, sorry if you don't. There might be a very short epilogue if I decide to put it up.**


End file.
